


"I'm at Your Service"

by AJ_skittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), M/M, Nerd Seo Changbin, Rich Seo Changbin, Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_skittles/pseuds/AJ_skittles
Summary: College nerd, Seo Changbin, designed a pretty android servant. The A.I. android is very helpful, perhaps a little too helpful...
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	"I'm at Your Service"

Seo Changbin has always been smart. He was more than just smart, he was a borderline genius. Always was the smartest guy in the room. Could solve a Rubik's Cube in under 10 seconds. Changbin's IQ was a whopping 181. He got bullied a lot for his intelligence, but social status never mattered to him. Changbin knew when they all got older that they would still be in the dumps while he would be living in his million dollar mansion. He was a cocky bitch but you would be too if you could read 23,000 words in a minute AND had a photographic memory. 

On top of his brilliance, his parents were LOADED. His dad was an A.I. designer and engineer. Mr. Seo supported the family very well. Changbin was an only child which meant more money for him and bigger college opportunities. His father's career wracked in a lot of sponsors, business men, companies, ect. Korea was big on technology and modernizing the world. His father was fairly smart but his son was far more bright. Nonetheless his father specialized in Theory of Mind A.I. such as self-driving cars, Alexa, or Siri but more compassionate and able to hold emotion. His father made many breakthroughs for making Artificial Emotional Intelligence Androids but the idea is seen as still in the testing stages and nowhere close to what the perfected goal looks like. 

Changbin lived with his mother and father in one of the richest places in Korea, it was known as Korea's Beverley Hills. He lived next to very powerful as well as pristine people. Changbin went to a very expensive college, known for its science and engineering. His father hoped that his son would grow up just like him, with the same passions, same interests, similar in many ways so they would be inseparable and so Changbin could make a life for himself just like he did. Although him and his father were interested in many of the same things and got along quite well, Changbin was hiding something...Changbin was gay. He cared a lot about what his father thought of him. He never wanted to disappoint his father so he kept his sexuality to himself. He also didn't think he should be obligated to tell anyone anyway. It's his dick, why did the world care so much?! His mindset was super valid and so with that nobody knew. His college friends didn't know either. 

Going to a college known for smart people he was introduced to a lot of people who didn't think his intelligence was a bad thing. Met many girls who had crushes on him as well as his brain but Changbin was gay with outrageous standards. None of the people there were as smart as him or even to his preference of beauty. He also hated talking to people, only did it when he had too. Changbin always stayed in the storage closet to avoid many people. (You could say he was in the closet in more than one way haha) The occasional students would walk in to smoke some weed in peace but Changbin always just gave them money to leave him alone. Other than that nobody really used the storage closet. It had all the supplies in addition to being so fucking massive. It was the size of an apartment which is why he was able to work so diligently in such a space. It was quiet and spacious. The genius spent most of his semester perfecting an A.I. android. He did this in secret. Collecting some parts from his father, slipping them in his backpack before school and sneaking to the storage closet after lunch. This routine went on for months until he thought his creation was perfect. Followed with many trials, errors, and drafts. He wanted the android to resemble a human along with the criteria of a human. He was as accurate as one could be, complete precision with ever single piece. He decided to add a little bias into his creation. Changbin made the android male as well as implementing his features to his liking. He had completed it and decided it's debut be for a good grade. The teachers were so impressed. It was utter perfection. His father later saw the android after being brought home for the first ever time for spring break and instead of being upset about his missing parts he was in shock. Happy but also in disbelief. His son had finally perfected the thing he had been trying to do his whole career. His mother being equally happy.

So there he was, Lee Felix the first ever A.I. android capable of emotion, touch sensory, unreal intelligence, memory, temperature dial for the accommodation of others, aromatherapy capabilities built in and much more. On top of being a fucking breakthrough for modern technology he was also a very attractive droid. Felix had a sharp jawline, just a little taller than Changbin, blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, and Changbin's favorite feature is the brown freckles scattered across his face like stars. Felix was astronomically gorgeous. He looked like a fairy but true to Changbin's personality he thought about everything, even down to the voice. With such light features he thought to balance it out with a deep voice that could rumble speakers if given the opportunity. He looked like an angel but spoke like Satan. It was a dangerous pair but Changbin was pleased with it. The droid had on casual street wear clothes paired with some jewelry such as earrings, it was simple but he was pretty so it didn't really matter what he was wearing because he would look good nonetheless. Felix turned on with one push at the side of his head that would light up blue if pressed. Changbin was very impatient to turn it on. Felix had been turned on only two times without being able to see the droid's full potential yet. 

The droid was now standing in the middle of his bed room with it's head down. Felix was in off mode. Changbin walked towards it and made his way to the droid's left side, he pressed the on button. Within seconds the droid's head went up and the posture of him resembled the precision of a straight line. It's head started scanning the room and stopped it's head when turning to his left where Changbin was standing after pressing the button for power. He then spoke, "Hey, I'm Lee Felix. I'm at your service. Any request made will be done as soon as it is mentioned." He let out his right hand and Changbin automatically reciprocated the shake. His hand was already average human body temperature in just the matter of seconds of being active. Changbin smiled in pride realizing how fucking good his design was for it to be this advanced. Felix let go of his hand and placed his own hands together behind his back as he faced Changbin with a smile that could create a whole new sun. "What shall I call you?" The droid asked as Changbin thought for a moment, "Changbin or Master should do." the brown haired genius replied. "Shall I use those interchangeably?" "Yes." Changbin replied once more before staring at the droid look as if he was processing a file in his brain. He assumed the droid was just getting familiar to the memory sorting system. In no time the droid looked back at him with another smile. Changbin decided to get Felix familiar with tasks, requesting tiny ones and some big ones to do around his family's house. 

The droid was a fast learner and in less than 5 days he had managed to live like another human in the Seo house. Felix had great communication skills, being able to make jokes, read emotional cues making him able to know when to speak or not, and change the tone of his voice for certain things. His parents loved Felix for getting chores done faster. He was like a human just without the free will. Changbin loved his presence. He was polite, charming, and just so handsome. Changbin also really enjoyed when Felix used "Master" to address him. He figured that Felix had took note of the feeling Changbin got from that name because he started to say it way more often. He also must've took note of the way Changbin's pupils would dilate anytime Felix wore dark colors because he started doing that more often too. It truly was like Felix had a human personality. Changbin wished humans were like him. Advanced and perfect. 

Felix sleeps in Changbin's room. Much different from how humans sleep though. Felix stands right near the wall with his head down as a plug is placed in the back of his neck to charge. Changbin always has to plug him in manually. Felix also showers. He is waterproof. He often leaves the bathroom door open whilst showering, which is a bit odd but Changbin doesn't complain. Changbin can't help but to admire his creation. He often just walks in to order something forcing Felix to walk out of the shower immediately to do the task naked, it is a gorgeous sight but Changbin only does that when his parents aren't home.

Changbin loves the idea of having full control over him. Tonight he was going to give Felix a new task...

The cocky brown haired boy was sitting on his bed as Felix was just standing in his room wondering why his night routine was not being complete. It was surely about time to plug him in. "Felix, I have a task for you. You need to do it immediately." The blonde's body perked up and turned directly towards him waiting for a task. "Yes, Master?" Changbin stood up, walking directly towards the still droid. Felix still following his eyes with an attentive look. The brown haired boy pressed his thumb to Felix's lips, "Get on your knees." The droid immediately on the ground looking up waiting for another task. "Good boy." he smirked now rubbing the droids plump lips with his thumb, dipping in so his mouth fell open. "From now on...only call me Master." Felix compliantly nodded his head. Changbin took his finger out and brushed the blonde's hair. "Do you know the emotion I am feeling Felix?" The droid automatically scanning him with his eyes, "It seems you are feeling arousal. Master, is that correct?" "Yes baby." "Would you like me to reciprocate that exact emotion?" The clueless blonde robot replied. "Yes." Immediately Felix's sweatpants had a dick print showing through them and the sheer shirt that he was wearing was really accentuating his hard nipples as he looked up at Changbin with lust in his eyes. Changbin was in shock he really didn't remember programming this sex machine he was seeing before him. "Can I have it?" The blonde asked. "Have what baby?" Changbin responded as he placed his hand under Felix's chin. "Your cock." Felix said with absolute need in his eyes. The genius was really taken aback from that answer, who knew he could make such a masterpiece? "You want it? Hmm?" He teased back. The robot nodded his head quick with pouty lips. "Go ahead...Touch it then." The brown haired boy said as he pushed down his waist band for his cock to slap Felix on the lips. Felix immediately started his task as he wrapped his tiny hands around his master. Using all the knowledge in his designed brain to pleasure Changbin as good as possible. "Put your pretty lips on it." And so the droid did. Many sighs of pleasure and grunting moans followed every swirl of Felix's tongue. "Fuck...uh huh just like that." The droid kept his rhythm fast paced and precise. Changbin was a panting mess. "aahh mmhmm" he repeatedly said, "uhh im gunna cum..." The blonde used his tiny hands more and more to pump his master. Soon Changbin grabbed Felix's head and pulled him off to cum all over his pretty freckles. "You taste so good." The droid praised. 

After that night of a wondrous blowjob Changbin had got used to the routine of getting sucked off almost every night before plugging Felix in. The droid had also got used to the routine, learning new techniques the more he did it for his master. Changbin had implemented many things to his droid, he wanted his creation to be as human as possible. Which didn't exclude realistic body parts. So yes, Felix had a dick. A average sized one and a tight little ass perfected just for Changbin. Sue him, he used the robot for pleasure. It's not like a human never used something weird to fulfill their needs. His object was just way more advanced, nobody would find out anyway. Felix was far too polite for Changbin's parents to ever think the droid was even capable of being programmed to do such explicit things. They were obsessed with how real Felix was, they had their own maid for almost all the chores in the house without obligation of pay. To say Changbin was just pleased to see Felix scrub the floors on his knees everyday would be an understatement. The brown haired boy really wished that they're late night time was used for more than just a quick blowjob. Don't get him wrong, he truly loved Felix's mouth but since the droid would be on low energy usually there wasn't time to do more because Felix would eventually power off. He decided to make a stronger battery. One that could last a little longer without charge. It took only a day for him to complete it. Changbin had the droid turned off for a couple hours so he could replace the batteries. In no time Felix was back on and running on entirely new battery. A much more powerful battery. He had finished tasks much quicker in addition to looking way more energetic. Changbin was pleased the replacement was successful. He hoped this new battery would come in handy in more than one way.

It was about 1am, by this time Felix would be plugged in but since the daily routine changed a bit recently Felix was standing in the room waiting for Changbin to come back in. Changbin had said he needed to grab something as he left to quietly rummage through the main bathroom for something. He had to be quiet or he'd wake up his parents. He finally crept back into his room from the little adventure, he looked at Felix as he saw the blonde with an expectant look. The brown haired boy gave him a smirk, "Don't worry baby...you'll get what you want." The blonde's eyes lighting up. Changbin approached the droid, meeting the blonde in the middle of his bedroom. "Tonight I want to use you, all of you." Felix had already been turned on after activating the emotion before Changbin had walked in so the need for him was growing more and more each time the genius spoke. "You must let me do whatever I want to you tonight, baby." "Yes, Master." Felix stood there with attentive eyes as Changbin snaked behind him with his hands wrapping around the blonde's waste. Immediately making Felix fall into the touch, his arms, his hands, his muscles resting right on his hips, as well as the little kisses on his neck he was receiving. He wanted whatever was to come. Felix was wrapped in lust. Without warning Changbin's hands left the blonde's hips and were placed on his back, bending Felix over making him place his hands directly on the bed sheets in front of him. Changbin held his hand firmly on Felix's back as he thrusted against the freckled boy's perky ass through their clothing. Felix gave a groan trying to keep his hands propped up. Changbin grabbing a chunk of blonde hair in his other hand. Him pulling just a little with a mumbled moan from the droid, "You like that?" Changbin whispered, Felix responding in a needy tone, "Yes. Yes... so much." The brown haired boy let go of the blonde's hair and began feeling up his waist as he grind against Felix's ass. The droid was so in love with this feeling. "You wanna know what I brought for tonight?" The droid looked back at his master in curiosity as he was still bent over. Changbin reached a little in his back pocket, pulling out a miniature squeeze bottle. "This will help us tonight." Felix looked in confusion but then scanned the label for a moment and easily found out from a quick search. "That is a lubricant used for sexual intercourse. Are we going to proceed in sexual intercourse, Master?" Changbin chuckled for a moment, "Is that what you want, baby?" The droid immediately got flustered with arousal, turning his head back to his hands that were placed on the sheets in front of him. Thinking about the new ways he could pleasure Changbin tonight, he activated his aromatherapy ability. The room filled with a rush of hormones that were intoxicating and addicting. Changbin was so hard, he wanted to fuck his little toy so bad. "Mmm...this smell, is so sexy." Changbin whispered rutting against Felix just so the blonde could feel how hard he was. The blonde moaned in response to the pressure against his tiny little ass. Felix felt so pleased his master liked it. Changbin began to pull the waist band to Felix's sweats down, along with his boxers. Revealing a pink beautiful hole and his milky white thighs. Felix bit his lip as he looked back at him. He didn't know what was to come next but he was so needy to feel Changbin he didn't care. Changbin got on his knees, spreading the blonde open and proceeding to attack his hole with his wet tongue. Felix whole body shivered in a wave of pleasure. He started to moan. It truly was a mystery at how this droid was able to be stimulated so good like a real human. Changbin was just that smart, Felix was a real breakthrough. The brown hair that was well brushed was now a mess as he was stuffed in between Felix, absolutely attacking his hole and making Felix louder and louder. Changbin loved how clean Felix was, he was designed to taste like strawberries and fuck Changbin was starting to taste that wonderful fruit. He was like candy. Of course it wasn't really realistic but he just thought it would heighten the experience even more, which it was very much doing. The freckled boy gripping the sheets as he moaned repeatedly, "Ah fuck! MASTER YOUR SO GOOD!" "MMMhmm AHH!" and many other sounds coming from Felix that just made Changbin swirl his tongue even more. Pushing in and out of him relentlessly with his tongue just to hear more of those sounds.

He stopped as Felix looked already wrecked. He still hadn't got to feel all of his blonde little toy yet. Pulling himself up and giving Felix a moment to breathe. Changbin pulled down the black jeans he was wearing along with his shirt. Felix kicked of his sweats that sat at his ankles and discarded his shirt as well and then returned to his position he was in, waiting attentively for more of his master. Changbin admired his little slut for a moment. Felix was on full display for him, it was so fucking hot. The brown haired boy grabbed his little bottle of lube and squirted a good amount all over the blonde's tight pink hole. Changbin placed his finger in between him, watching as his finger got sucked in. Felix groaned at the feeling. The older pushing his finger in and out as the wet lube mixed with the spit earlier made his second finger slip in so effortlessly. The blonde groaned in pleasure more and more as Changbin's fingers started scissoring his tight hole. "Ahh just like that! You do it so well!" The blonde praised. This was the feeling. The purpose of being. The only reason Felix felt his existence was made for. He was to serve his master. It's all he wanted to do. Changbin stopped after a a few minutes. His fingers slipping out making the blonde move his ass backwards in need of feeling full again. "Don't worry my little toy...You'll get it." Felix was so excited. He wanted all of the older. Changbin grabbed his outrageously big hard on and slapped it against the younger's ass. Felix looked back with a smirk. "You want it?" Changbin teased as he kept sliding his cock in between Felix's cheeks. "Yes please." The freckled boy wined. After hearing those words Changbin immediately aligned himself to Felix's entrance. Pushing himself into the younger's hips as his length slipped in. Felix moaned as the older bottomed out. "Master, am I doing well? Uhh!" "Your perfect, baby." Felix was a robot so he really didn't need much time to adjust to the feeling. Changbin started to move, gripping each side of the blonde's hips. Felix started to whine and groan. Changbin quickened the pace. "You like that? Hmm? You like being my little fuck toy?!" Felix could barely form a response with pleasure that was overflowing his android body. It felt so good. It was like his servers were all crashing and he could only think about one thing. "UUhh HUhhh!" The sheets were bundled up in each of Felix's hands as Changbin slammed into his hole much faster now. The blonde was a fucking mess. Precum leaking from his dick. His hair was sweaty, sticking to his forehead as well. Changbin was loving this. He was so realistic. He felt like a pocket pussy but ten times better. The way Felix tasted, the way he felt, the way he moaned, this was much better than Changbin had ever imagined. Changbin was now fucking into him relentlessly with so much power. Felix was struggling to hold himself up, his arms falling and his face being muffled into the bed as Changbin grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. "Such a useless toy." He degraded as he kept the blonde's arms restrained behind him, pounding into him mercilessly. Felix moans were muffled with his face being shoved into the bed sheets. This was much better because despite all the noise made Changbin really didn't want to wake his parents. Changbin had to bite his lips in fear of making to loud of noises. He was so close and so was Felix. The droids dick leaking with the friction. Changbin started to chase his high. "Fuck im...Uhh fuck IM CLOSE." The older said which followed many moans from both of them. Felix was practically screaming of pleasure. The sheets muffled him as his thighs started to vibrate. Felix was so close. In a matter of seconds the younger came all over the bed sheets. His body going limp as his battery was nearly drained from all the energy exuded. Him still moaning as Changbin was still chasing his climax. Fucking his limp body like the true sex object he was. Using him completely. Felix's body was just taking in all the stimulation and pleasure of being fucked senseless as he had no energy to move. The brown haired boy was going to cum very soon with his limp little toy sliding on his dick so well. "FUCK! FUCK!" Changbin finally came, filling the blonde's tight hole to the brim with cum. The older watched as it dripped down his white sweaty thighs. Felix felt so empty now that Changbin had pulled his cock out. He wanted the feeling of him to last forever. It was his purpose. To be his toy. To be his and only his.

Almost every night Changbin got to use him like that. This creation was all Changbin had ever dreamed of. Felix was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thanks for reading my first ever fic haha i hope it was interesting and i really hope you enjoyed it
> 
> ~Big credit to @FELIXIBLE on twitter for this amazing idea
> 
> ~Follow me on NSFW twitter @AJ_skittles 
> 
> ~Also sorry if anything is spelled wrong or grammatically incorrect i was very high writing this LMFAO
> 
> ~LOVE YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ


End file.
